Mi castigo
by SeriOkamiLoki
Summary: Tras su humillante y clara derrota en aquel reino de al que en un momento estuvo preparado y a punto de ser su rey. Aquellos a los que patéticamente los humanos llamaban "Vengadores" le derrotaron, se burlaron y amordazaron. Thor, le obliga a volver a lo que una vez fue su hogar para soportar el castigo del Padre de Todo. Encerrado y aún más humillado puedes pensar muchas cosas.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos, aquí mando el primer fanfic Thorki que hago. Acepto criticas y lanzamientos de tomates a la cabeza. Gracias por darme una oportunidad y espero les guste.

* * *

**Resumen: **Tras su humillante y clara derrota en aquel reino de al que en un momento estuvo preparado y a punto de ser su rey. Aquellos a los que patéticamente los humanos llamaban "Vengadores" le derrotaron, se burlaron y amordazaron. Thor, le obliga a volver a lo que una vez fue su hogar para soportar el castigo del Padre de Todo. Encerrado y aún más humillado puedes pensar muchas cosas y tu "hermano" visitándote todos los días no ayuda a estar tranquilo como el Dios del engaño deseaba.

La Guerra había acabado, su gloria, su esperanza y orgullo se habían visto destrozados en un instante por aquellos mortales indeseables y su más indeseable "hermano". Cuando Loki se dio cuenta ya estaba atado y amordazado cual perro esperando a recibir la inyección que acabaría con su dolorosa vida. No podía hablar, su mandíbula era fuertemente contraída y presionada por aquel maldito bozal, sus manos caigan sobre sus costados debido a su cansancio y el peso de las cadenas.

Estaba agotado y humillado, hubiera preferido morir a estar así. Miró a su alrededor con todo el odio que no podía expresar con palabras, vio a Thor hablando con sus queridos amigos, despidiéndose de ellos. Tal era el odio tenía mezclado con el inmenso cansancio que le envolvía el cuerpo, que en un delirio empezó a ver como aquellos, que le habían derrotado mirándole con superioridad y burla. Comenzaron a reír, a reírse de él, hasta Thor se reía de esa forma tan hiriente que le provocaba un agudo dolor en el pecho. Abrió los ojos sorprendido sintiendo como su orgullo era dolorosamente atravesado por aquellas risas que retumbaban en su cabeza. Un dolor punzante contraía su pecho, zarandeó su cabeza efusivamente, negando aquella situación.

Volvió a mirarles volviendo todo a la normalidad, sin risas ni burlas. Hizo un amago de suspirar, se estaba volviendo loco, necesitaba descansar e intentar olvidar esta humillante derrota, aunque fuera en una sucia y oscura celda sin ningún signo de comodidad ni hospitalidad. Todos se acercaron a él mirándole con rencor y desprecio, cosa que al Dios no le importaba lo más mínimo, devolviendoles a todos la misma mirada.

Llegó a Thor, que estaba justo delante suya, , le miró con odio y algo de envidia, pero este para su sorpresa no le devolvió la misma mirada sino una que mostraba tristeza, decepción y compasión, cosa que aumento la ira de aquel Dios del Engaño.

-**Volvamos a casa, hermano- **El rubio levantó el recipiente el cual portaba el Tesseracto anunciando su partida. Quería hablar, gritarle que no era su hermano, hacerle entender a ese cerebro de chocha que no era nada para él, sin embargo, con sus labios sellados y atrapados tras esa tortuosa trampa de metal solo podía trasmitir ese odio a través de su mirada. Parecía que el rubio lo había entendido ya que bajó su mirada viéndose aún más triste.

El pelinegro desistió y cogió el otro extremo del recipiente sintiendo como aquella corriente tan desagradable fluía por todo su cuerpo. Cuando abrió los ojos se encontraba en aquel puente destruido que le traían tan odiosos y dolorosos recuerdos. Volvió a suspirar sintiendo un leve dolor de cabeza, pero lo ignoró. Thor le agarró del brazo con fuerza empezando a caminar tirando de él, oyéndose sus pasos y los cadenas que tintineaban sin parar.

No tardaron en llegar a la sala de Tronos gracias a un grupo de guardias que montados en sus caballos y trayendo dos más para ellos hicieron acto de presencia para escoltarlos. Algo que el pelinegro no pudo ignorar que traían su caballo con sus monturas, al parecer para un Dios renegado y traidor aún tenía derecho de tener sus monturas. Thor en todo ese tiempo no volvió a abrir la boca para decir nada, cosa que Loki agradecía inmensamente.

Estaba allí, parado frente a aquel que un día en un pasado, que quería olvidar, llamaba "Padre". Thor a su lado dio un par de pasos y sin dudarlo clavó su rodilla en el suelo y un puño en el pecho, Loki se quedó donde estaba, después de todo no le debía ningún respeto ni sumisión ha nadie y mucho menos a aquel que le había usado como un misero recuerdo de guerra. El pelinegro miraba a Odín desafiante, haciéndole entender que no le tenía ningún miedo a cualquier castigo que se le adjuntara.

El Padre de Todos alzó su mirada que había estado baja desde que entraron sus hijos, mirando a al menor con decepción, su traición le afectó igual o más que a cualquiera, alguna que otra vez se había dado el lujo de soltar una lágrima cuando nadie podía verlo.

-**Loki, hijo mio...**-Este rodó los ojos aguantándose las ganas de contestar ya que no podía- has echo cosas horribles solo por la aprobación de alguien que ya se sentía orgulloso de ti...-El moreno al escuchar eso no pudo evitar mirar a Thor que estaba de espaldas a él cerrando los puños con fuerza- **Yo siempre estuve orgulloso de ti, hijo **-Pasa una mano en el hombro del encadenado logrando que este lo mire mal apartándose y moviendo su hombro, no necesitaba sucios trucos de sentimentalismos- **Loki, eres un ser vengativo, prepotente y no te importa el daño que puedes causar con tus acciones infantiles a los que te quieren. Como Odín, Padre de Todos y rey de Asgard te condeno a estar en una celda con la comida y bebida necesarias...-**Loki sonríe tras su máscara, ¿En serio ese era su castigo? El viejo ya estaba chocho-**...hasta que pegues por tus traiciones serás vigilado y cuidado por Thor...**

No, no era verdad, eso no puede decirlo en serio. Preferiría la muerte antes que soportar el castigo impuesto por el viejo. ¿Thor teniendo que estar día tras día vigilandole y molestandole? Maldita sea, si no tuviera ese bozal ya hubiera convencido a Odín de que desistiera en esa idea.

Sin embargo, sin poder hacer nada levantó la cabeza bien alto sin demostrar ningún signo de arrepentimiento ni derrota siendo escoltado por los guardias y Thor, aunque este se mantuviera alejado. El pelinegro se sentía contraído, no sabía si era el echo de tener a Thor como una lapa todo el día pegado o el simple echo de que a este no le había entusiasmado mucho tal idea.

Llegaron a la celda, era la más apartada, oscura y simple de todas. Constaba de una cama dura cuál rocas del abismo más profundo y desolado, paredes grises llenas de pequeñas marcas de moho debida a su falta de limpieza. Sintió como empujaban de él hacia su interior ganándose un gruñido molesto del moreno.

Cierran la puerta dejandole sorprendido, ¿No le quitarían las cadenas? ¿El bozal a menos? Estaba muy incómodo y su mandíbula empezaba a doler. Solo pudo encogerse de hombros sentándose en el suelo apoyando su espalda en la pared, ,mejor que en aquella cama estaría.

Los guardias se retiraron dejándolo a él con Thor, el cuál estaba al otro lado de la puerta dejando caer su frente en los barrote.

**-Debido a la decisión de Padre...-**Empezó a hablar totalmente serio haciendo que el pecho del menor se contrajera imaginando lo que va a decir-** y gracias a mi que logré convencerlo de que tu castigo sea este...**-Sorprendido mira al rubio atentamente- **yo te cuidaré, vendré todos los días para estar contigo, hermano **-Con una sonrisa cálida se separa de los barrotes guiñándole un ojo, logrando que el moreno gira la cara bufando aunque interiormente se sentía aliviado y no sabía porqué.

**-Hasta mañana, hermano **

"_**No soy tu hermano, déjame en paz" **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: Solo un sueño**

Una oscuridad total, vacía y para algunos tan silenciosa que a cualquiera con un poco de deseo hacia la vida se volvería loco ante el miedo de sus propios pensamientos retumbando en el más absoluto silencio de aquella desolada celda donde una figura delgada "descansaba" sobre aquella cama cuyas condiciones eran lamentables y tremendamente dolorosas para el cuerpo del moreno. Aquel Dios renegado estaba profundamente dormido milagrosamente tras estar horas divagando en sus pensamientos y maldiciendo su alcoba.

Unos pasos pesados y firmes se acercaban amenazantes y sonoros haciendo eco en todo el lugar. Loki notando esto entreabrió aquellos, ahora vacíos y profundos ojos verdes que era lo único que se lograba ver con claridad. Los pasos parecía infinitos, hasta llegó a pensar que solo era su imaginación, girando levemente su cabeza para poder divisar el pasillo a través de las rejas sin tener que mover su decadente y pesado cuerpo. Cerró los ojos por unos segundos notándolos terriblemente débiles y cansados, abriéndolos al instante que dejó de oír los pasos viendo una conocida figura tras las rejas.

Por muy decaído o cansado que estuviera siempre reconocería aquella que, para él, era una presencia fastidiosa y molesta. Notó como algo lanzó un leve brillo en la mano de aquella figura, lo cuál no dio importancia. Quería que se fuera, estaba agotado, deseaba descansar e intentar relajarse aunque la sola idea le hiciera esbozar una débil risa que se ahogaba en aquella trampa de metal.

-**¿Thor?...Bah, claro que es él, ¿Quién más querría pasarse y visitar al monstruo del ridículo circo que es este estúpido reino?** -El moreno suspiró con algo de dificultad por el bozal, no le extrañaba que algún día este sitio se llenase de personas, las cuales hubieran pagado deseosas por ver a la bestia encerrada en su jaula, obligada a hacer ridículos trucos para contentar a los que se burlen de él. Ante aquella idea el pelinegro soltó otro suspiro- **¿Qué estará haciendo aquí, a esta hora? A veces me sorprendes cabeza hueca**

Mientras Loki seguía divagando en sus pensamientos, Thor ya había abierto para su sorpresa la puerta de su celda haciendo que esta chirriara molestamente para los oídos sensibles de moreno. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Se supone que solo tenía que vigilarlo y nunca entrar allí por precaución. Sin entender nada Loki en un gran esfuerzo y con una pequeña mueca de dolor por su dolorido cuerpo se sentó en el borde de la cama para encontrarse de frente con el Dios de Trueno.

Ciertamente el moreno no recordaba cuanto imponía la figura del rubio y aún más estando el en ese estado tan repugnante y con aquellas cadenas que hacia que su cuerpo pesara el doble. Pronto su vista se acostumbró a la oscuridad y vio con una mueca de terror y temor la horrible y amplia sonrisa de Thor, una sonrisa que le helaba la sangre, una sonrisa que nunca creyó ver jamás en el rostro del rubio, una sonrisa malvada y sádica.

El rubio, con delicadeza quitó el bozal liberando los rosados labios de Loki, que el cual no podía emitir palabra alguna debido al miedo que se apoderó de su cuerpo. Solo en un pequeño y débil susurro que él esperaba que fuera de otra forma debido al tiempo que estuvo sin poder mover su mandíbula logró salir de sus labios-**...¿T-Thor...?**

Thor, en un movimiento seguro acarició el delicado y blanco cuello del pelinegro haciéndole estremecer, agarrando con firmeza y rápidamente de su nuca levantandole el rostro tirando de sus cabellos. Levantó la otra mano que llevaba un grueso hilo rojo intenso colgando de una reluciente aguja.

En un instante los ojos de Loki empezaron a enrojecer y abrirse sin creer que, lo que algún día llamó "hermano" hundía aquella aguja en sus labios. No podía aguantar las lágrimas, el dolor era insufrible y su cuerpo quedó totalmente paralizado sintiendo como aquel trozo de metal atravesaba sus labios una y otra vez y notando como la sangre caía desbordante por su barbilla. Lo único que este pudo hacer es levantar sus temblorosas y ahora extrañamente más pesadas manos a la armadura de Thor agarrándola con fuerza, en un miserable intento de hacerle parar.

-**Eres un monstruo Loki, una criatura asquerosa y sucia. Solo buscas atención y aprecio cosa que hace de ti aún más patético. ¿Piensas que de verdad te lloré? ¿Qué de verdad fui a buscarte por que quería traerte conmigo? ¿Qué alguna vez tú, misera criatura, llegaste a importarme?...**-Esa sonrisa no desaparecía, el rubio clavaba su mirada sádica en los ojos de Loki y de pronto empezó a reír como un loco que está a punto de matar a quien le molesta- **¡¿De verdad pensaste que yo te quería?! **

El pelinegro sin poderlo evitar empezó a derramar un sin fin de lágrimas, no solo por el dolor de sus labios siendo profanados, si no las hirientes y punzantes palabras del rubio.

Loki abrió sus ojos de golpe sudado y jadeante se sienta de un golpe en la cama intentando respirar, que el bozal impedía realizar tal acción. Miró a su alrededor sin encontrar lo que buscaba, moviendo con algo de miedo sus labios por debajo de aquella prisión de metal sin notarse ningún dolor raro ni hilo que los una. Lanzó, o por lo menos eso intentó, un largo suspiro limpiándose la cara sudada con la manga y volviendo a tumbarse haciendo una mueca de incomodidad.

Se relajó y tranquilizó de nuevo sintiendo que su estancia allí se le haría muy larga y poco a poco con una sola frase en la cabeza se volvió a dormir totalmente agotado.

**Solo fue un sueño**


	3. Capitulo 3

**Capitulo tres:**

El día había llegado, tras horas y horas de inmensa espera, de intentos de concebir de nuevo el poder perderse en algún sueño que su delirante mente le causara, pesadilla o no, quería dormir. Olvidarse de todo y dejar, con suerte, que le invadiera algún hermoso sueño dándole falsas esperanzas de una libertad y bienestar que nunca tendría. A lo largo de la oscura noche había dado innumerables vueltas sobre si buscando las postura en la que aquella endemoniada cama no le hiciera sentir como si punzantes dedos se clavaran en su espalda.

Una luz, casi divina, limpia, mostrando la inmensa belleza que habría en los pacíficos y largos campos verdes de aquella tierra tras una diminuta ventana con barrotes. Aquella tranquilizadora luz hizo presencia en la oscura celda posándose en el rostro del joven traidor viéndose en él, un rostro blanco como la nieve más pura, sus ojos verdes apagados por el cansancio, ojeras alarmantes dando a entender su falta de sueño. De su mente no podría quitar la sonrisa que Thor, en sus sueños, le dirigía...Tan fría, sádica, vengativa, tan impropia del valeroso e inocente Dios del Trueno.

Con una pequeña mueca y molesto por aquel fino hilo de luz se incorporó con un leve quejido quedando sentado a orillas de aquella "cama de cuchillos". El tiempo pasaba y Loki no se movía de donde estaba, observando cualquier punto del maltratado y sucio suelo, su mirada perdida, su semblante cansado, sus heridas que a cada segundo les eran menos importantes, los grilletes se clavaban en sus muñecas, más heridas, más dolor, el sentir el metal desgarrando su piel, quemandola, ensuciandola. Todo esto le era ajeno a aquel Dios, no podía negar que dolía, dolía mucho, pero lo que sentía, la soledad, la locura, el odio, el rechazo, la compasión, el silencio eso si era dolor. Un dolor emocional, un dolor que ocultaba en lo más profundo de su negro y oscuro corazón.

Pero algo había más, algo que de verdad le atormentaba, algo que por años y años encerraba bajo montones de rocas en las cuales solo había una palabra grabada "Odio". Un sentimiento escondido bajo aquellas rocas, un dolor que más allá de herirle, le mataba, lenta y dolorosamente su cordura y esperanzas, su vida era cruelmente pisoteada cuál perro vagabundo a lo que algunos niños, deseosos de diversión, maltrataban y mataban con patadas y palos. Un sentimiento que nunca creyó cierto, que era debido a su desesperado intento de recibir atención en su infancia, un calor que una vez sintió y que le invadía todo el cuerpo haciéndole sentir que por fin había encontrado aquel sentimiento que tanto había oído hablar y que nunca consiguió comprender "felicidad". Aquel horrible sentimiento encerrado era prohibido, para su propio bien, o eso es lo que él quería convencerse, porque en un momento de su vida en la que todo se derrumbó, en la que todo su mundo se rompía en miles de pedazos cual espejo y ahora estaba andando con inmenso cuidado por no clavarse los cristales.

Aquel miserable día en el que sintió amor, y en el mismo instante en que acepto aquel sentimiento todo se volvió oscuro. Había leído sobre eso, en su ignorante juventud no comprendía aquellas sensaciones tan extrañas. Investigó, lo comprendió. "Amor" sentir felicidad al estar acompañado de cierta persona, de llorar por su olvido, de reír levemente por cualquier broma que esta hiciera, querer estar a su lado aunque no lo demostrara...Lo sintió y lamentó con todo su ser por ser tan curioso. Él, Loki hijo de Laufey, gigante de hielo, caracterizados pos su frío corazón y mentes retorcidas. Él, Dios de las mentiras y el engaño, no era capaz de engañarse a si mismo.

No, eso ya quedó olvidado, como anteriormente se ha dicho, lo olvidó, enterró bajo aquel enorme montón de rocas afiladas y amenazantes que le hacían querer torturar y hacer sufrir a criaturas inferiores tales como los Midgardianos, desahogar todo su sufrimiento en aquellos que no tenía culpa alguna.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, sonriendo ligeramente tras el bozal, notando como desde hace varios minutos que para él fueron horas, era observado en silencio por aquella persona que le arruinó la vida por completo.

¿Odín? ¿Aquel hombre que mató a su padre y crió con falsas esperanzas, con mentiras y evidente desprecio? ¿Aquel ser que solo lo quería para poder conseguirle un juguete de por vida a su verdadero hijo, como un cachorro que se regala en Navidad y luego se abandona en vacaciones? ¿Aquel que su único deseo para él era que tomara su legítimo reino e hiciera una alianza de paz con Asgard?

No, ese viejo ya tendría que estar muy ocupado con quedarse dormido por cada rincón del castillo. La persona que realmente estaba allí, plantada, sin moverse y mirándole con su grandes y profundos ojos de color zafiro, como queriendo atravesar aquella capa de hielo que tantos años le costó formar para protegerse.

Thor, el famoso y honorable Dios del Trueno, estaba allí esperando algún gesto del moreno para hacerle entender que sabía que estaba allí, esperaba encontrarse con aquella mirada esmeralda, tan brillante y cálida mirándole con aprecio como cuando eran niños. Pero como era costumbre, el moreno si le miró pero para la desesperación del rubio, la mirada del menor se tornaba agotada, vacía, oscura, sin esperanzas, con odio.

El guerrero suspiró, pero aún así con una enorme sonrisa miró al moreno -**Buenos días, hermano** -Como respuesta recibió por un momento, un segundo que se le hizo eterno una mirada de temor para después recibir una amenazadora y retante como siempre.

Se quedó perplejo, ¿Qué había sido eso? No entendía como Loki, famoso por su maldad había tenido un momento de vulnerabilidad, una mirada totalmente llena de los sentimientos que tanto encerraba. Por extraño que parezca a Thor en cierta manera esto le dio fuerzas, por fin, aunque hubiera sido por un segundo había comprobando que como él deseaba, Loki seguía teniendo sentimientos. El moreno volvió a cerrar sus ojos suspirando, ridículo, así se sentía, no haber podido evitar recordar su sueño al ver al mayor.

-**¿Y ahora qué, eh? ¿Te quedarás ahí, día tras día, minutos, horas, ahí parado mirándome como si de verdad esperaras que hiciera algo para entretenerte? Pues espera sentado cabeza hueca** -Loki volvió a mirarle con odio y desprecio-

El rubio, sin embargo, con un simple gesto de muñeca hizo que los guardias se fueran abriendo la puerta de su celda, logrando que el menor se levantara al instante de su alcoba notando cada músculo de su cuerpo provocandole un dolor agudo que ignoró por completo sin poder evitar hacer una leve mueca de dolor. A cada paso que el rubio daba hacia él, Loki se quedaba en su sitio, quieto sin dejar ser intimidado por nadie y menos por él.

Prácticamente el guerrero ya estaba enfrente suya con un semblante serio mirándole fijamente a los ojos, esmeralda y zafiro encontrados.

Solo fueron unos segundos, ni siquiera pudo verlo, sentirlo en su mirada, seguramente era debido al cansancio, pero cuando menos se lo esperó y para su inmensa sorpresa el rubio lo había encerrado bajo un abrazo, fuerte pero sin lastimarlo, noble, sincero, intentando demostrar lo mucho que Thor había sufrido en su caída por el Bifröst...

Aquel día, en la que la vida de cada uno llegaba a su fin, el moreno esperaba morir tras el desprecio de todos dejándose caer al abismo más oscuro. El Dios del Trueno, a ver como aquella figura que anteriormente quería matarlo, le miraba de la forma más dolorosa que jamás haya visto, ver como caía queriendo ir a cogerlo, ver como aquellos ojos verdes que le habían acompañado desde su infancia y que tantas veces le consoló en sus rabietas se apagaban y cerraban dando a entender su aceptación hacia su muerte. Sin duda no fue solo Loki él que murió allí.

Ahora estaba allí, sinceramente no le importaba lo que su hermano hubiera hecho, solo sabía que estaba allí, bajo sus brazos, era real, no era uno de sus muchos sueños, de sus innumerables alucinaciones, por fin su querido hermano estaba allí, con él y no volverían NADIE volverlo a separar de él.

El moreno se quedo quieto, estático, paralizado, sorprendido, sus ojos estaban abiertos como si un fantasma hubiera pasado ante él. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Quería alejarse, protestarle y burlarse por lo imprudencia y humillación de sus actos. ¿No le odiaba? ¿No le asqueaba tocarle? ¿A él, que intentó matarle, humillarle y robarle lo que era suyo? ¿Acaso Thor era idiota? Lo brazos del mayor se aferraron más a él haciéndole entender que no se escaparía, cedió a regañadientes dejando que la frente del rubio se dejara caer sobre su hombro para su sorpresa.

-**Hermano, tú piensa lo que quieras, que soy un idiota, estúpido, sentimentalista, descerebrado...me da igual, debo decírtelo hermano y sinceramente lo que más deseo es que me creas **-Loki escuchaba cada palabra que salía en susurro de los labios del mayor atento sin caber en su sorpresa-** Te lloré Loki, en el mismo momento en que caíste por el puente, en el mismo momento que tus dedos dejaron de agarrarse en el bastón que yo sostenía para salvarte, la impotencia que sentí al perderte de vista y que día tras día te buscaba sin resultados...no vuelvas a decir que no le importas a nadie, que estás solo, cierto que puede ser que yo tenga la culpa de tu sufrimiento hermano, por eso espero el día en que estés preparado para explicarme todo lo que tu cabeza guarda **-Separándose un poco de él volviendo a mirarle notando en la expresión de Loki sorpresa, desconcierto. Le sonrió, una de esas sonrisas cálidas que solo el rubio sabia hacer, mostrando sus perfectos y blancos dientes.

Cuando iba a volver a abrir la boca un guardia le informó que Odín, Padre de Todo, le reclamaba con urgencia para preparar su ascenso al trono. Thor suspiró, no quería irse pero no pudo hacer nada y con un movimiento rápido y aprovechando el aturdimiento que tenía el moreno para depositar en su frente un beso -**Si no vuelvo hoy, mañana estaré aquí cuando pueda, hasta luego hermano**- Tras decir esto se alejo de aquel paralizado cuerpo que aún lo veía con los ojos totalmente abiertos alejándose y cerrando la puerta de su prisión alejándose hasta ya no escuchara sus pasos.

Loki dio varios pasos hacia atrás aturdido, paralizado, agotado...¿Nervioso? Dejándose caer en la pared más cercana dejando recargar su espalda. ¿Qué demonios había sido eso?

-**Agh, vamos Loki, esto es un arranque de sentimentalismo barato y asqueroso de ese idiota, ¿Qué cree que hace tocándome? ¿Quien se cree que es creyendo saber sobre mi sufrimiento?...Vale, es verdad que toda la culpa es suya, es verdad que no me molestó que me abrazara...Espera, no me molestó...** -Loki se odia, odiaba sus existencia, sus ser completo, su estúpida debilidad que por un momento pudo quitar alguna de aquellas innumerables rocas que aprisionaban su yo infantil, su yo enamorado, su yo sentimentalista.

Odio, solo sentía en ese momento es odio hacia él mismo. No quería que volviera, no quería que se le acercara, no quería oír su voz, ni notar el más mínimo contacto con él. Le odiaba profundamente, su odio desgarraba, su mirada aún fija en la puerta era afilada.

Definitivamente le odiaba, le odiaba por amarle cosa que siempre estará enterrada. Siempre.

Te odio porque te amo


	4. Capítulo 4: Mañana por fin te veré

**Capitulo Cuatro:**

Frustrado, esa es la palabra que buscaba, así se sentía en estos momentos. Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde la última vez que visitó a su hermano, dos largas, tediosas, agotadoras semanas de lecciones y enseñanzas, de discursos y palabras sobre como ser un buen rey. Quería bajar, ver aquellos ojos del color de los más bellos prados pero, su Padre estaba obsesionado con que no debería de visitar tan de seguido al moreno, que tenía obligaciones y por esto, Odín había duplicado las guardias para que ni por la noche pudiera bajar, diciéndole que debe dormir bien para tener el aspecto de un rey.

Rey, rey, rey era la única maldita palabra que escuchaba una y otra vez cada día, claro que deseaba serlo, pero el no poder ver a su hermano le frustraba, saber que estaba allí solo, tras haberle prometido que iría todos los días, tras aquella última visita que, sin saber aún como, tuvo el valor de abrirse a su hermano, de abrazarlo y que este se dejara. Aún recordaba como tras su inesperado arranque de valor pudo ver la tensión, el miedo, la sorpresa y hasta se atrevía a pensar que, según él era un delirio de sí mismo, ver una leve esperanza a que aquellas palabras que tanto pensó en decirle tras muchos años fueran verdad.

Confuso, ese sentimiento también se hacia presente en él, ahora, tendido en su cama, entre suaves mantas de piel y mullido colchón, se sentía mal por su hermano, por que su delicado cuerpo sufriera de aquella manera en aquella celda...Un momento, ¿Delicado? ¿Desde cuando le parecía que el cuerpo de su hermano era delicado? Eso se le atribuyen a las mujeres, a las damas que mostraban su belleza y delicadeza. No, su hermano no era delicado, era un hombre, un asesino que intentó matarlo...¿Por qué demonios no se creía ninguna de esas palabras? ¿Por qué solo pensaba en el bienestar de Loki en vez de pensar en ir a ver a aquella mortal que le esperaba en Midgard?

Con estos pensamientos confusos, pesados y dudosos, con aquellos sentimientos raros sin entenderlos desbordaban su cabeza, se quedó dormido sin poder evitarlo.

Se encontraba en el pasillo que le dirigía a la celda de su hermano, por fin podría verlo tras días de frustración y rabietas. Sus pasos retumbaban en el largo pasillo, a medida que se acercaba podía escuchar un sonido raro, insistente, bajo, algo como unos sollozos de alguien que estaba llorando, se paró, algo dentro de su pecho se encogió, ¿Quién estaba llorando? ¿Loki? No, no podría ser él, era imposible pero, extrañamente no había ningún guardia a la vista. Posando su mano en su propio pecho que cada vez se encogía más al venirle la imagen de Loki en esa situación, empezó a correr, como un loco, sin pausas, sus pies casi parecían volar por el pasillo el cual cada vez que daba un paso se hacia más largo.

Se empezaba a desesperar, no lograba llegar a aquella celda, no avanzaba, no se movía, por mucho que acelerara el ritmo de sus pies, el pasillo se hacia interminable. Por fin, estaba a dos pasos de su destino, tenía miedo de que encontrarse, miedo que su hermano se hubiera derrumbado, hubiera dejado liberar todos sus sentimientos y él no estuviera allí, maldiciéndose por tal idea. Ya, estaba frente a los barrotes que le separaban de su hermano, agitado por el anterior esfuerzo, buscando con la mirada a su menor...No estaba. ¿Dónde estaba su hermano? ¿Por qué seguía escuchando aquellos sollozos?

De repente se dio cuenta, allí bajo la simple y rígida cama había algo...- **¿L-loki?** -Intentó abrir la puerta, más parecía que estaba sellada, ni la fuerza de un Dios como él podía abrirla. Mientras forcejeaba para poder abrir esa condenada puerta algo, más bien, alguien salió de debajo de la cama...

Pelo negro como la misma noche, piel blanca cuál nieve, ojos grandes y tan verdes como piedra preciosa, brillantes por los lágrimas que los cegaban, aquellas pequeñas gotas de agua salada que resbalaban por aquellas blandas y sonrojadas mejillas por culpa del llanto, pequeñas manitas que agarraban sus propias ropas para intentar relajarse, labios con una mueca de llanto que lanzaban quejidos y sollozos, aquella pequeña figura que estaba delante de él...ese no era Loki, no el que él esperaba encontrar...Era un pequeño Loki de no más de 7 años.

-**Hermano...¿Dónde estoy? Tengo miedo, sacame de aquí** -El pequeño lloraba viendo, con sus enormes ojos esmeraldas, a un Thor totalmente sorprendido, boquiabierto, impresionado, atónito, absorto en aquellos ojos sin que su garganta pudiera emitir palabra alguna, solo algunos sonidos de intentos fallidos de hablar- **Hermanito...**-El pequeño hablaba entrecortadamente debido a los sollozos-.**..abrazame hermanito, no me dejes solo...**-El rubio sin poderlo evitar una lágrima, de impotencia, desesperación, sorpresa bajaba por su mejilla, intentaba abrir la puerta más esta no se movía ni un centímetro-**...No me dejes solo...**-A medida que aquel niño decía esa frase su cuerpo empezó a crecer hasta que tomo la forma del Loki que él buscaba anteriormente pero este seguía llorando- **Tengo miedo...Thor...**

-**¡LOKI!**- Con un grito se quedó sentado en la mullida cama, totalmente sudado y agitado, ¿Qué había sido eso? Un sueño...un maldito sueño.

-**Maldita sea, se acabó, mañana a primera hora iré a verlo, me da igual lo que Padre diga, pasaré el día allí** -Ya más calmado decidió volver a tumbarse sin poder borrar la cara de su hermano de 7 años, aquella expresión de terror que le traía un amargo recuerdo, sus ojos y la cara del Loki actual, derramando aquellas lágrimas que parecía pintadas, tan poco propias de su hermano.

-FlashBack-

Retrocedamos en el tiempo, a una noche de intensa lluvia y sonoras y terribles tormentas. Thor y Loki ,anteriormente a ese inesperado laberinto de luces y estruendos acompañados del sonido de las gotas chocando violentamente contra las paredes y ventanas, estaban jugando al escondite, un juego que para ellos era el mejor.

Un pequeño rubio de no más de 7 años caminaba por los largos pasillos del castillo buscando a su hermano, a él le tocó encontrarle pero aquello se había prolongado demasiado, no lo encontraba por ninguna parte y por mucho que lo llamara este no aparecía, cosa que le preocupaba ya que al rato de no encontrarle Loki siempre salía de su escondite riéndose de él por no encontrarlo y celebrar su victoria, pero nada, no había ni rastro del pequeño moreno. Thor sabía que las tormentas y rayos aterrorizaban a su hermano, le asustaban y siempre iba a su habitación a dormir porque no quería dormir solo y el rubio siempre lo recogía con los brazos abiertos.

-**Loki, ¿Dónde estás? Ya venga sal, no quiero jugar más...**-Buscaba y buscaba y ni rastro de su hermano, pasó por una ventana ligeramente abierta que amenazaba por romperse debido al intenso viento, en el momento que fue a cerrarla una figura muy conocía captó su atención, abrió los ojos viendo como aquella figura se escondía en unos matorrales y sin dudarlo corrió fuera del castillo hasta acercarse a aquellos frondosos matorrales logrando que todo su cuerpo se empapara y se tambaleara un poco por el viento que lo golpeaba.

Se adentró, encontrando, lo que varias horas antes estaba buscando, a su pequeño hermano encogido sobre sí mismo abrazando sus finas piernas, llorando. Estaba aterrorizado, tenía tanto miedo que solo pudo correr y esconderse, sin darse cuenta de su presencia lo llamaba, entre sollozos y llantos llamaba a su hermano, el cuál se acercó a él logrando que este lo viera con sus enormes ojos llenos de lágrimas disimuladas por las gotas de lluvia, empapado igual que él, se encogió agarrando su cabeza cuando un rayo amenazó cerca de ellos con un horrible estruendo.

Le pedía que no lo dejara solo, que quería salir de allí, que estaba asustado. El joven rubio con una ira que le invadía cada músculo del cuerpo tomó al moreno entre sus brazos adentrándose al castillo corriendo hacia la sala de tronos encontrándose con su Padre que les miraba atento y enfadado a punto de regañarles por venir así de empapados y sucios pero un grito del rubio lo calló. Thor dejó al pequeño Loki en el suelo, este temblaba aún afectado por la tormenta, el joven guerrero encaró a su padre.

-**PADRE...¡No puedo permitir que unos estúpidos rayos hagan eso a mi hermano! ¡Quiero ser quien los controle, no quiero que Loki vuelva a asustarse, quiero protegerlo Padre! **-Odín que escuchaba sorprendido a su hijo y posaba su mirada en el moreno que aún estaba encogido y asustado, sonrió, orgulloso de la idea que le había dado su hijo, de lo valiente que había demostrado ser.

-**Thor, hijo mío, me hace feliz tu decisión de querer proteger a tu hermano, por eso y yo Padre de Todos te nombro Dios del Trueno, cuando seas mayor podrás controlar aquello que asusta a tu hermano y ahora llevatelo y cuidalo hasta que se calme **-Con una sonrisa triunfante e ilusionada Thor cogió de nuevo a su hermano entre sus brazos pegándolo a él consiguiendo que este se aferrara a su cuello asustado saliendo de allí más que satisfecho...

-Fin Flasback-

Aquel recuerdo volvía a su mente, sonriendo levemente al recordar como su hermano aquella noche durmió aferrado a él, de como gracias a su hermano él ahora era el Dios del Trueno. Todo se lo agradecía a él y a su obsesiva manera de protegerlo y con ese pensamiento volvió a dormirse aún decidido de su larga visita de mañana sin importarle las consecuencias, en ese momento se dio cuenta que el cariño que sentía por su hermano era demasiado para ser solo amor fraternal, pero aún así seguía confuso y no entendía que le pasaba...no sabía que lo que sentía era amor puro.

**Mañana por fin te veré**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo cinco:**

Otro día nuevo, mismo despertar, mismo dolor, mismos pensamientos, misma rutina. Cada día era igual, dormía...bueno no, no dormía, no lograba dormir, cada vez que lo hacia una pesadilla lo hacía ahogarse un grito por ese condenado bozal, agitado, sudado. Dos semanas han pasado sin poder dormir y sin ver ningún rastro del rubio.

Se odiaba, debería sentirse feliz por no tener que aguantar esa estúpida mirada y esa horrorosa sonrisa...esa penetrante mirada y esa dulce sonrisa. Zarandeó la cabeza, malditos pensamientos, hasta ellos le traicionan con delirios sentimentales. Ahí se encontraba sentado en la orilla de su lecho, con la mirada perdida, como siempre, pensando, siempre pensando, nunca paraba de pensar, allí solo en silencio, oscuridad y delirios. Ni él mismo sabia que quería, ni siquiera sabia si quería algo en especial, solo pensaba en las palabras del idiota de Thor.

"Te lloré Loki" esa frase entre tantas retumbaban en su cabeza. Asco, hacia sí mismo, hacia todo. Asqueado de tener que vivir así, no habla de las condiciones ni las cadenas, oh no, si no que le dejaran a su suerte para que poco a poco la locura le envuelva, lo atraiga y lo arrastre a la oscuridad.

Pasos, pisadas que retumbaban el silencio del lugar, sin darse cuenta sus pupilas se dilataron, ¿Por qué? Sabía quien era, claro que lo sabia y no sabía porque su cuerpo se obsesionaba con ignorar a su mente, ¿Por qué demonios su cuerpo actuaba asi? Respiraciones profundas, corazón agitado, deseos de levantar la vista...

-¡No! Todo esto es una tontería, un delirio de mi mente enferma, una tortura más y castigo...Mi castigo -Cerró los ojos queriendo perderse de aquella ridícula situación- ¿Esta es la pena por mis actos? -Una sonrisa bajo su máscara de mental, burlona, sádica, divertida- Todo esto es una estupidez que debo superar o dejar que devore mi cordura...

Los pasos tras unos largos minutos, muy largos para su gusto, se pararon y el silencio volvió a reinar aquel desolado lugar. No quería abrir los ojos, se negaba a ello. Sin embargo cuando sintió aquella mirada zafiro sobre él no pudo evitar que su traicionero cuerpo se estremeciera levemente acabando por abrir los ojos haciendo contacto con los del otro.

Thor que había llegado con una sonrisa porque por fin había conseguido evadir a su Padre para poder volver a ver al moreno, esa sonrisa tan característica en él se borró en un segundo, mostrando una expresión de sorpresa, atónito a lo que sus ojos veían...

No puede ser, ese no era Loki, ¿Qué ha pasado?

Frente a sus ojos cuáles océano más hermoso, se mostraba una figura delgada, muy delgada, su piel era tan pálida que hasta pudo ver un tono gris, sus ojos faltos de fuerza, débiles, apagados. Las enormes ojeras que adornaban bajo aquellos ojos que tanto quería ver mostraban el cansancio desmesurado y la falta de sueño. Las heridas, que no habían sido curadas aún tras la batalla en Midgard, se mostraban horribles y el desgarro de sus muñecas por culpa de las esposas manchaban sus delicadas y ahora muy finas manos de Loki de sangre, las cuales colgaban sin fuerza.

Una ira, propia del Dios del Trueno, se apoderó de él. Sentía impotencia, dolor al verlo así e ira por él mismo por no estar antes. Agarrando uno de los barrotes con fuerza haciendo que este se aplastara en su mano, giró el rostro a los asustados guardias.

-¡¿Por qué está así?! ¡¿Eh?!

-M-mi príncipe debo informarle que el prisionero no ha querido comer y...-Sin poder terminar un potente y fuerte rayo cayó a las afueras del castillo, el rubio parecía poseído por la rabia, sus dientes apretados y sus ojos, que ellos juraron ver truenos en ellos, les gritó.

-¿Y YA ESTÁ? NO ES UN PRISIONERO ES MI HERMANO, ¿LE HABÉIS VISTO?

El rayo anterior hizo encoger al moreno por un momento mirando la escena totalmente atónito. Tampoco era para tanto pensaba, ya estaba acostumbrado pero al ver la reacción y escuchar los gritos de Thor lo hizo estremecer, hasta una sensación de frío helado recorría su columna. El rubio acabó de gritarles todo tipo de palabras impropias en un futuro rey mandandoles a traer comida, una palangana con agua caliente, dos toallas y lo necesario para limpiarle y curarle. Loki lo miraba con una ceja alzada aún sorprendido de todas las palabras que salían de los labios de Thor...esos labios que le defendían...esos labios...Zarandeó la cabeza molesto con él mismo.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta el rubio ya había entrado acercándose a él. -¿Puedo sentarme hermano?-

Y dale con la maldita palabrita, hermano, hermano, hermano. Que harto estaba de ese termino, esa palabra que tanto le dolió saber que era mentira, esa palabra que le duele ahora tanto escuchar de sus labios y no precisamente por eso.

Bufó mirando a un lado, Thor seguía ahí parado esperando la respuesta afirmativa. Rindiéndose por la insistencia del otro haciendo un leve movimiento de cabeza permitiendole sentarse a lo que el rubio no demoró en sentarse a su lado a la espera de los guardias.

-Sé que no has querido comer ni has dejado que intenten quitarte eso -Señala el bozal- Loki te entiendo- El pelinegro frunce el ceño- No...la verdad es que no te entiendo, no puedo imaginarme por lo que estás pasando y por lo que has pasado...-El rubio suspira ganándose una mirada de desconcierto de Loki ¿Cuando había madurado tanto ese cabeza hueca? -Bueno ¿Que pierdo intentándolo?...-Se encoge de hombros hablando con él mismo en voz alta- ¿Me dejarías a mi cuidarte? Quiero decir...darte de comer, limpiarte y curarte ya que no puedo quitarte las esposas...-El pelinegro lo mira sorprendido para luego fruncir el ceño altamente molesto mirándole con odio- Espera...se lo que piensas...-Aclara su garganta-

-¿Qué se cree este imbécil que soy? ¿Su perro? ¿Su mascota?...-Dice imitando al moreno mientras este escuchándole alza una ceja, había dado en el clavo- No eres nada de eso Loki, no eres ni un esclavo, prisionero o mascota de nadie, solo quiero que estés bien y no busco nada a cambio...que te entre bien en esa cabeza tan dura que tienes -Golpea suavemente dos de sus dedos en la frente del otro sonriendole, el moreno arruga nariz- ¿Me dejarás?

¿Que debería hacer? Odiaba estar sucio y tenia un hambre horrible pero...¿Qué Thor le tocara? ¿Le limpiara? ¿Le curara las heridas? ¿Cuidandole como cuando eran pequeños? Eso era una fuerte patada en su orgullo, una humillación demasiado grande para él. ¿Pero que haría? ¿Dejar que un sucio guardia lo hiciera? ¿Quedarse así y consumirse en mugre y suciedad? ¿Dejar que sus heridas acaben mucho peor? No es que le importe pero el dolor le molestaba un poquito.

Desvió la mirada, concentrado su vista en el mismo maldito punto del suelo que había estado concentrado esas dos semanas, como si de ahí fuera a salir algo. Pensativo con la mirada perdida mientras piensa sobre su respuesta.

Que asco de todo, que asco de celda, que asco de reino, que asco de familia, que asco de la mierda que le envuelve, que asco de ese puñetero punto en el suelo, que asco de guardias, que asco de vengadores, que asco de humanos, que asco de vida, que asco de Thor...

No muy decidido opta por la decisión más apropiada para él, ya que estaría allí mucho tiempo y por lo menos tendría algo con que entretenerse, vale no es matando a nadie ni nada parecido, pero mejor que esa maldita rutina de pensamientos y pesadillas era.

Suspiró como pudo y sin dejar de demostrar ese semblate suyo tan frio y calculador, vengativo y odioso, asintió levemente cerrando los ojos sin querer ver, que por seguro tenía, esa sonrisa tan amplia que juraría que un poco más le daría la vuelta a su propia cabeza.

Esa sonrisa que odiaba pero admiraba interiormente, muy, muy en el fondo.

¿Cuándo a madurado tanto?


End file.
